Godzilla vs. Megalon
Category:Films | directed by = Jun Fukuda | written by = Jun Fukuda; Takeshi Kimura; Shin'ichi Sekizawa | produced by = Tomoyuki Tanaka | music by = Riichirô Manabe | cinematography = Yuzuru Aizawa | edited by = Michiko Ikeda | distributed by = Toho Company, Ltd. | release date(s) = March 17th, 1973 | mpaa rating = | running time = 78 min. | country = | language = Japanese | budget = | gross revenue = 980,000 IMDB; Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973); Box office & business; Admissions in Japan only. ¥220,000,000 Godzilla Wiki; Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973); Gross. | preceded by = Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972) | followed by = Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974) }} Godzilla vs. Megalon is a Japanese family film of the science fiction genre. It is classified as a Tokusatsu of the daikaiju ("giant monster") subgenre. It is the thirteenth installment in the ''Godzilla'' film series and was written and directed by Jun Fukuda based on a story treatment written by Takeshi Kimura and Shin'ichi Sekizawa. The movie was produced by Toho Co., Ltd. and premiered in Japan on March 17th, 1973. It was released in the United States in April, 1976. This is the part of the overview where I normally rattle off a list of all the main cast members. But who gives a crap about the boring-ass human characters? Instead, we'll give honorable mention to the real stars of the picture - the unsung heroes who have to squeeze themselves into uncomfortable rubber suits. Shinji Takagi takes the lead in the role of Godzilla this time around while Tsugutoshi Komada dons the armor of his robotic pal Jet Jaguar. Kenpachirô Satsuma plays would-be world conqueror Gigan, while Hideto Odachi takes on the role of the film's main antagonist (and all-around a-hole) Megalon. Plot Cast Appearances * Antonio * Goro Ibuki * Hiroshi Jinkawa * Rokuro Ibuki * Anguirus * Gaira * Gojira * Megaro * Gaigan * Jetto Jagâ * Rodan * Japan :* Honshu :* Kanagawa Prefecture :* Tokyo * Monster Island * Seatopia * Space Hunter Nebula M * Missile launcher * Type 66 maser cannon * F6 fighter plane * F86F Saber Jet * M24 Chaffee tank * M4A3E8 Sherman tank * SAR-1 assault vehicle * TH-55J Helicopter * Type M381 assault vehicle * Type 61 tank * Japan Self-Defense Forces * Chief * Commander * Emperor * 1970s * Atomic breath * Atomic testing * Corpse * Cyborg * Giant monster * Inventor * Kaiju * Robot * Scientist * Size alteration * Truck driver Notes * Copyright holder: 1973, Toho Co., Ltd.. * Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973) redirects to this page. * The original Japanese title for this film is Gojira tai Megaro (ゴジラ対メガロ) (which redirects to this page). It literally translates as Godzilla vs. Megalon (taking into account the Americanized name changes). * The tagline for this film is, "Titan against Titan! Giant against Giant, in the most spectacular battle yet!!" Another tagline is "Underground horrors attack!". * Takeshi Kimura's original story treatment for this film was under the title, Gojira tai Uchu Kaijû. * Godzilla is the Americanized name for Gojira, which is what he is called in all films in the series. * Megalon is the Americanized name for Megaro, which is what he is called in this film. * Gaigan is the Americanized name for Gigan, which is what he is called in this film. * Jetto Jagâ is the Americanized name for Jet Jaguar, which is what he is called in this film. * This is Shinji Takagi's first, and to date, only known film work. * Actor Kenpachirô Satsuma is credited as Kengo Nakayama in this film. * Actor Gentaro Nakajima is credited as Gen Nakajima in this film. * In English-dubbed versions of the movie, Ted Thomas provides the voice for Emperor Antonio, the narrator and the radio announcer. He is uncredited for his participation in this film. * In English-dubbed versions of the movie, Chris Hilton provides the voice for inventor Goro Ibuki. He is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Although Jet Jaguar is a beloved addition to the Godzilla monster roster by kaiju fans, this is his only film appearance. * In most other films, Godzilla is usually played by actor Haruo Nakajima. Although Nakajima is not involved with this film, stock footage of him as Godzilla from previous movies is incorporated into this film. * This is the second appearance of Gigan. He also appeared in the previous film, Godzilla vs. Gigan in 1972. * This is Jun Fukuda's thirtieth film as a director. It is his fourth movie in the ''Godzilla'' film series. This is his fifth film as a screenwriter and his first in the Godzilla series. He also writes Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla in 1974. * This is Riichirô Manabe's second film in the ''Godzilla'' film series as a composer. * This is actor Ulf Ôtsuki's only known film work. * Rodan appears in this film, but only by way of archival stock footage. * Gaira also appears in this film, albeit accidentally. He appears by way of archival stock footage. Toho Kingdom; Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973); Monster Appearances. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Godzilla vs. Megalon at Wikipedia * * * Godzilla vs. Megalon at the Godzilla Wiki References ---- Category:Toho Company, Ltd. Category:1970s/Films Category:1973/Films Category:March, 1973/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:13th installments Category:G/Films Category:Jun Fukuda/Director Category:Jun Fukuda/Writer Category:Takeshi Kimura/Writer Category:Shin'ichi Sekizawa/Writer Category:Tomoyuki Tanaka/Producer Category:Riichiro Manabe/Composer Category:Yuzuru Aizawa/Cinematographer Category:Michiko Ikeda/Editor Category:Eisuke Nakanishi/Voice actor Category:Chris Hilton/Voice actor Category:Ted Thomas/Voice actor